Jemma Girlfriend
by Jemma Loves Twilight
Summary: My first story. Flames are welcome. Emma wants Jay. She gets him later but will they stay together? This story is all about Love, Lust, War, and just basic Teenage Drama. Jemma and Seanny so far. AU
1. Girlfriend

**Ok this is mi first FF so please be nice. Its a Jemma. It might be a one-shot but thas up to you to decide.**

**I suck at spelling n grammer so dont sue me**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Degrassi or Avril's song _Girlfriend _**

* * *

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one_

**I watched them smile at each other. It made me sick, I mean what does she have that I don't have??**** Oh wait I know……. She has his heart!!!!!!! Well maybe they wont be together for long……. Not if I get involved **

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

"**Hey Jay" I smiled at him and licked my lips **

"**Hey Emma what's going on?" he smiled back at me **

"**Oh nothing, just looking for someone to date……. Know any body???" he looked at me then shook his head**

"**Nope sorry" I frowned. This wasn't working the way I planed it to**

"**Well ok, thanks anyways" I started walking away then I turned around and looked at him "Jay?" he looked back at me and then answered**

"**Yea?" I smiled. I'm sure I have him now, I walked over to him and whispered into his ear**

"**I like you" I giggled and walked away, I few seconds later I heard him following after me**

"**you what?" he looked so cute when he was confused. I looked around to make sure nobody can hear us**

"**I Emma Nelson like you Jason Hogart" he smiled down at me then kissed me. My plan was working.**

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
_

**I walked into school to feel somebody****'s eyes on me. I turned and saw that it was Jay who was watching me. I winked at him and walked to my locker and got my books for my first class. Study Hall. I know you don't need books for study hall but I do. See I have that class with Jay and I take notes on him. Some people say that I am a stalker but I simply reply by saying that I am in love. I get into the room early and I am the first one there. So I walked around, whoever had study hall last period yesterday forgot some of their papers. So I picked it up and started reading it. It was notes on me and Jay!!!!!!!!!**

"they are like in love!!!!!!"

"no way Jay Hogart and Emma Nelson!!!!!!! I don't believe"

"well its true you see the way he looks at her and they way she looks at him, and I heard him telling Sean that he kissed her and that he brought her back to her house and they like DID IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OMFG NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I wanted him!!!!"

"I thought he was with Alex"

"I guess he cheated on her with Emma"

"then it must be love cause Jay would never cheat on Alex"

**I smiled. Yup it was love. I heard somebody walk in. I turned around to see that it was Jay. I walked up to him**

"**so that kiss two days ago****…….." I smiled, he needs to tell me that he likes me **

"**what about it???" I frowned.**

"**do you like me???" he looked at me then looked away**

"**I have a girlfriend and her name is not Emma" I looked down. What the hell happened to my plan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was working!!!!!!!!**

"**so then why did you tell S****ean????" he looked up at me puzzled **

"**you know, me….. you…….a kiss…….. your bedroom……….. why did you tell him???" he looked away, sighed and looked back up at me**

"**I told him because I was happy" I smiled **

"**because you like me" he looked me in the eye then turned away**

"**no not because I like you"**

"**then look me in the eye and tell me that you don't like me" He didn't**

"**you like me" I smirked and sat on his lap and put my arms around him "and you know I like you, and you also know that like almost everybody knows we like each other"**

"**what are you talking about?? The only person who knows is Sean" I giggled**

"**wrong" I showed him the note "I found it… here when I got in" he looked like he was going to die**

"**E****mma how…. Alex cant find out"**

"**how what????" my smile soon turned into a frown**

"**how are we going to act like nothing happened???"**

"**well maybe we shouldn't hide it"**

"**well we have to" I frowned **

"**why???"**

"'**cause I'm with Alex and I love her" my heart sank. Why did he do this to me??**

"**you don't…… you slept with me two days ago….. you don't, you cant love her" I felt like I was going to cry**

"**I'm sorry Emma but do you know how long we have been going out??" I looked him in the eye, to see if he was lying to me, to see if he was just playing and he really loved me. He was I saw it**

"**I love you Jay" then I walked out. I got my books and walked out of that room, out of the school, and walked home. I knew that everything would work out…. So why am I going home??? Like a baby?? **

_Hey! Hey! You! You!_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

**i wrote his name on every piece of paper I could find. On all my books, my desk, my hand everyday. I just cant get him off my mind. It has been a week since it all happened. I miss him so much, I haven't been back in school, I just don't feel like going. I wanna be with him so much, I need to be with him. I keep dreaming about him, I love him and I know it. And he knows he loves me too. I called Manny and told her what happened, she told me that he was playing hard to get. I laughed. Maybe he really doesn't want me…. But it all happened too fast for either of us to stop it. I mean with what happened last week, I kissed him, he brought me back to his house…. We didn't even plan it, it just happened. Maybe that's what's scaring him off….the fact that we slept with each other, the fact that he has to face me after it, the fact that he DID cheat on Alex and that he liked it.**

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive_

**I finally went back to school today. It has been two weeks and one day. Now I'm sure I'm ready to face him. I walked in the doors of Degrassi and I spot him talking to Sean, I wanted to walk over there but not alone, and I had no reason, then I saw Darcy, sure me and her aren't best friends anymore but me and her still talk**

**"Hey Darcy" I smile and she smiles back. To tell ya the truth I miss talking to her, in a way she understands me, she might be a bitch, but shes not a bitch to her friends.**

**"Hey Em, how are ya? Manny told me that you had the flu" **

**"oh I'm good thanks for asking, so umm wanna hang out at lunch, and after school?? Like old times?" we walked to her locker, which was right next to Sean's, which is where the boys are. She smiled**

**"yea sure that sounds good" we got to her locker and Jay was leaning on it "Move Jerk" she said and I laughed, once Jay heard me laugh he looked up and moved for Darcy, Sean and Jay just kept on looking at me, and smirking. I looked at Jay than Sean **

**"what the hell are ya smirking at??" ok that sounded a little more mean then I wanted it to, I want to act as if nothing happened and me and him will go back to being Greenpeace and the idiot. He wanted me more then, so maybe if I go back to the old Greenpeace, he will want me again…… to me its making no sense…. It doesn't even make sense hearing it in my head, but it might just work.**

**Jay smirks "wouldn't you like to know?" he and Sean laugh. I look at Darcy and she starts to get her 'Bitch' face on, as I like to call it. **

**"Grr you're an idiot Jay" he looks me in the eyes, oh those blue eyes, I feel like I'm going to melt, I know I'm about to smile, shit this plan isn't working.**

**"but isn't that why you like me? Cause I'm an idiot?" he smirks again. Darcy looks at me then at Jay, she speaks up "she don't like you jerk, leave me and her alone, why don't you go fuck Alex in the back of your car or sumtin" she thought she was helping me, but she wasn't, not when I saw the smile on Jays face when she said Alex.**

**"you know what web girl? That don't sound to bad" web girl….. WTF?? Oh wait cause of the pictures, gah Nelson you are so stupid sometimes. Jay winked at me and left, I'm guessing to find Alex. I told Darcy that I forgot something in the MI lab and that I would catch up with her at lunch. I decided to follow Jay, what can I say, I'm addicted to the boy. So as I follow him, I think about everything that has happened between us, not everything was good but that's ok. He went into the boys bathroom, grr I guess I'll just go to class. So I walked to class, thinking about no one else other then Jason Hogart.**

**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?**

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

**Here's the order of how we all sat at lunch. Peter, Ashley, Jimmy, Spinner, Darcy, Me , Manny, Liberty, Mia, J.T, and Toby. I was friends with everybody really, I talk to Paige and Hazel like we have been best friends forever, me and Ellie have a weird but cool bond, all the guys teat me like I'm their little sister, which is cool cause when a boy bothers me, they jump at it and kick the boys ass, I laugh all the time. I look around the room and I spot them, Sean, Amy, Towerz, Alex and Jay. He is so hot!!! Spinner and Manny are the only people who know that I like Jay, well Mia knows too but she doesn't know what happened two weeks ago. I was quiet the whole time, thinking about Him, looking up to see him and her holding hands, I wanted to puke when they kissed. He looked over at me and winked. What the Fuck!?!?!?! Grr I don't know if I should be pissed but I am. He doesn't know what the fuck he wants. **

**"Spin can I talk to you?" he looks up at me and then at Darcy, he kisses her cheek and Mia gags a lil, J.T looks at her and she smiles. "don't feel good" I laugh, she told me that she likes Spinner, but she has J.T so she's happy a lil. Me and Spinner get up and Manny looks at me, I smile at her and me and Spinner walk out the lunch room, passing Jays table and he smirks at me, I smile a lil and Spinner catches it, he pulls me so I don't drool over Jay and pushes me up against a locker, softly of course**

**"Jay?" he asked me. I sighed**

**"yea…. I mean, one second her all smiling about Alex then he's winking and smirking at me… I just don't get it"**

**"he likes you" Spinner said as he was playing with something in his pocket**

**"so why does he blow hot and cold?"**

**"cause he has a girlfriend" he looks up at me and I guess he can see how torn I am and he hugs me. I didn't notice that I started crying to I moved my face a little and felt the wet spot of Spinners shirt, then I just started crying harder cause I was thinking to them together. In between sobs I'm still talking to spin**

**"so why doesn't he just date me and break up with her?" Spinner rubs my back and kisses the top of my head**

**"cause he doesn't know what to do" I look at him confused**

**"what do you mean?"**

**"he has Alex, this wonderful girl in his eyes, who he has dated for… what like almost 4 years??.. then he has you, this sweet, smart bundle of joy, that wants him so much, and he knows he wants you, but his heart and his brain are telling him two different things" I laugh**

**"he has a brain?? But which one is telling him to be with her?"**

**"I guess his brain, cause they have been together for soo long" I sniffle**

**"but his heart wants me?" I smile a little**

**"yea I guess, well who's heart wouldn't want you Em?? Your soo cute" I giggle and Spinner kisses my cheek**

**"don't worry about it Em, he's going to pick you in the end, believe me" and I did, I believed Spinner, we walked back in the lunch room and took our seats, everybody asked me if I was ok, cause my eyes were still red, and I said yes. **

**I skipped my class after lunch and I just sat on the floor, my back against my locker. I hear footsteps come up to me, I look up and see no other then Jason Hogart**

**"umm are you ok?" he sits next to me**

**"yea, why wouldn't I be?" I looked at him weird**

**"well you were crying at lunch and almost the whole lunch room was/is worried about you"**

**"not you, Sean, Alex, Amy and Towerz. Any ways I'm a princess" he laughs**

**"yes me Sean and Towerz are worried about you" I laugh and look at him funny**

**"Towerz??" he smirks a little**

**"what can I say Miss. Nelson? You have the key to every guys heart" I laugh**

**"Towerz likes me??" I laugh harder, then I smirk "so I have the key to your heart?" he looked at me, smirked and looked down**

**"yea you do, and you know it" I placed my hand on his lap and he looks at me**

**"you love me" I smirk as he finds the rite words to say "yes you do just say it Mr. Hogart" he laughs and looks me in the eye**

**"Yes Miss. Nelson I love you, but I have a girlfriend so it doesn't matter" I frown**

**"yes it does! It matters to me! You love me!!! And I love you why cant we just be together?" I look at him and the bell rings**

**"cause we cant, I have a girlfriend" and with that he got up and walked away**

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

**Over the next 3 weeks almost everybody knew I liked Jay. But its ok, I really don't mind. They all think me and him should get together. I bet he laughs at that, Spinner, Mia and Manny have been helping me TRY to get over him, but its just not working. Well I have been paying more attention to Alex, and well….. she's just a bitch. If Jays not giving all his attention to her she's bitchy and to tell you the truth, she's been checking out Heather Sinclair!!!!!!! COME ON!!!! Jay can do wayyy better then a Lesbian!!!! And Heather?? If your going to check girls out, cant you just make sure they are pretty!!! Heather is always fighting with her make-up and her brush!! Now Jay really has a reason to be with me… not that him loving me wasn't a good reason, but I guess it wasn't good enough for him. Well anyways, maybe if he hears more people say that me and him were meant to be he will believe it. Spinner says that if he cant see it, if he cant see the fact that we were meant, then he doesn't deserve me. That has me thinking………**

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

**So it might be official, Jay and Alex are on the rocks. I laugh at that now. Maybe he is finally following his heart and he's gonna be with me, took that idiot enough time. I'm sitting on the front steps of Degrassi. Jay and Sean are sitting on the bench, Towerz walks past me and winks at me. I laugh. Man I wonder if this drives Jay Crazy. I know it drives me crazy, ever since that day in the lunch room Towerz has been making it a point smirk or wink at me, I guess Jay told him that he told me. Towerz sits down and he says something, I look away but I can still feel eyes on me. I turn back to the bench and see Jay and Towerz looking at me, Jay quickly turns around and Towerz just looks at me. Like 5 seconds later Mia comes up to me and squeals. I laugh**

**"are you ok?" she smiles and laughs.**

**"yes I am, but you are going to be feeling way better!!!!!" I look at her like she's crazy.. which she is, but that's not the point.**

**"ok spill Mia-Baby, what's up?" she sits next to me, and plays with my hair**

**"ok Miss. EmmaChica guess who was saying pretty good things about you" she smiles and I pretend I'm thinking**

**"umm Alex Nunez" I laugh and she does too**

**"she wont be saying anything nice to you in a long time!!! Cause guess what" I look at her weird again**

**"umm what?"**

**"Jay was talking to Towerz and Sean, he's going to break up with Alex today, don't know when but he is… and then he's going to ask you out!!!" me and her both squeal, I hug her tight, I couldn't be happier**

**"did they see you there??" she laughs**

**"no of course not, when they saw me they changed the subject" I look over at Jay to see that him and Sean are looking at me, then I look at my feet and laugh**

**"ok why is Sean always looking at me?" Mia thinks about it**

**"hmm I don't know, maybe Jay has him keeping an eye on you" I laugh**

**"wow Mia I have stalkers!!!!" we both laugh and then we hear the bell, we get up and walk to homeroom together.**

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_

**I was walking home thinking about today. Jay broke up with Alex in the lunchroom, in front of everybody!!! I was laughing my ass of, so was Mia, Darcy, Manny, and Spinner. I look up to see a bright orange Honda Civic pulling up in front of me. I walk up to the drivers side and lean against the car. **

**"so you broke it off with the bitch, took you forever" I laugh and so does he, he turns the car off and gets out, he stands in front of me.**

**"yea well, I had to think about it" I look at him**

**"think about what?" he looks back at me**

**"if I was going to tell Alex about us" I smiled**

**"so, is there an 'us' now? Are we dating or something?" he looks down **

**"well not yet, we just cant start dating" I frown**

**"well why not??" he laughs**

**"I just broke up with Alex, not even 5 hours ago!! We just cant start dating!! I didn't even tell her about us"**

**"now you lost me, I thought u had to think about if u were going to tell her about us, that's why you didn't break up with her sooner"**

**"yea I had to think about it, but I didn't tell her, she would've killed you"**

**I laugh, he keeps playing games.**

**"ok so what did you tell her when she dragged you outside?"**

**"that I wasn't into her anymore, that I wasn't really in a dating mood, and that I don't want another girlfriend for a little while" I sigh and throw my hands up**

**"why?? Why couldn't you just tell her?"**

**"I told you already, she would've killed you" Gah I just want to date him soo bad and he doesn't know what he wants**

**"Jay.. when you know what you want, call me" I started to walk away**

**"wait so your leaving me?" I laugh**

**"Jay I cant leave you if we haven't already met. In my head, we are together, or close to it, but in your head…. I don't know where you are… once you decide on what you want, call me cause then and ONLY then we will have something to talk about" then I walked home. I wanted to cry so bad, but I didn't, I'm not going to waist my tears on him anymore.**

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?_

**Ok so a whole week later and he's back with Alex… WTF!?!?!?!?!?!? I just wanted to kill her, well Manny and Mia had to hold me back when I heard her tell him that she loved him. Damn why the fuck is he doing this to me?? So I'm in the M.I lab, and its lunch time, I just wanted to be alone, but no that couldn't happen!! Cause Mr. I'll-play-With-Your-Heart-Hogart just walked in, and he had the nerve to sit next to me**

**"why aren't you with your friends?" I wanted to punch him**

**"why aren't you with yours?" I spat back, he turned me around so I was facing him**

**"Emma…. I'm sorry" I laugh.**

**"oh your sorry?!?!? For what?? Playing with my heart? Blowing hot and cold? Making me feel like crap?? You pick, surprise me!!!! What are you sorry about??" I was screaming at him, and I felt hot tears running down my face. He grabbed my hand but I pulled it back really fast**

**"Don't Touch Me!!" I got up and so did he**

**"I'm sorry for everything, how I played with your feelings, that I blew hot and cold, that I made you feel like crap, that I'm back with Alex" the next think I knew I was hugging him, I was crying, well sobbing, and he was just holding me in his arms, rubbing my back, then he spoke up**

**"I'll break up with her" it was a whisper, but I knew I heard it, I just wanted to make sure**

**"what?"**

**"I said I'll break up with her, be with you, I really wanna be with you Emma, I love you, and no matter how hard I try to fight it, how hard I try to push my feelings aside I just cant, I was an idiot to date Alex again, and I'm sorry, I just hope that you'll forgive me for everything I have done to you and let me be your boyfriend" I was smiling from ear to ear, I know I was just mad at him but I couldn't help it. I kissed him long and hard**

**"there's your answer Mr.Hogart"**

_I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way..._

**2 weeks later**

**Jay Broke up with Alex, right after we kissed. Me. Mia and Manny had a little Mini party that night, nothing big just drinks and lots of laughs. Mia and Spinner might be dating, we don't know yet. Darcy is ok with the fact that Spinner broke up with her (cause he likes Mia). Darcy likes Peter anyways. Me and Jay are doing wonderful!!! Here's a secret… only Mia and Manny know this but I'm 8 weeks pregnant.**

**  
**


	2. Unexpected News

**Unexpected News **

So I'm 8 weeks pregnant. I don't know how I'm going to tell Jay… I don't know if I'm going to keep it.. I just don't know. This is just all to much to process

"well if you do keep it Isabella will have a little cousin to play with" Mia and Manny smile, I look at them. That's true…. Gah too much to think about

"yea but then I don't think the baby would have a good life… I'm only a teenager" Manny smacks me upside my head.

"are you coo-coo- bananas?? You would be an amazing mother!!! And you have Jay!!! Its not like you would be raising the baby alone"

"but what if he breaks up with me when I tell him?"

"then I'll break his legs, and I'll make sure he cant have anymore babies" the three of us laugh

"OMG Mia!!!! You wouldn't" she looks at me like I'm crazy

"Em!!! You're my Emma-Chica, (a/n that's my RP name so I'm gonna use that a lot) and I'll kick anybody's ass that messes with you" I hug her and smile

"thanks Mia-Baby (a/n my RP girlfriends name) you rock!!" Manny sniffles

"aww that is so cute!!!" we laugh, I lay down on my bed and Manny sits next to me.

"Em don't worry" I rub my stomach and look up at Mia

"does it hurt?" she laughs

"yup, and guess what!?!?! I was all drugged up and I still felt it!!" we all laugh. Then I stopped… child birth… that's a big thing… I am soo not ready for this. Mia sits next to Manny and looks at me

"how are you going to tell Jay?"

"I have no idea.." I look up at them. Then I start to cry, they hug me

"Em don't worry, you want us to be there?" Mia asks me, I smile

"no thanks, I just need a way to tell him" Manny thinks

"how bout how I told Craig??"

"umm Manny, I knew Jay used a condom"

"minus that Em" we laugh. Mia thinks, then she smiles

"ok I have an idea, ask him when he wants to start the family and everything, and then ask him what he would do if you were pregnant" I laugh

"and what if he says he would have a heart attack?" she laughs

"then tell him to drop to the floor and you'll call 911" I laugh. I think I know how I'm going to tell him. I decided to text him

Emma: Heyy Baby

Jay: Hey love, whats up?

Emma: Oh nm, umm you wanna come over?

Jay: yea sure I'll be there in like 10 min

Emma: k baby, love ya

Jay: Love ya too

Mia looks at me

"he's coming over?" I nod my head, Manny looks at me

"want us to leave the house or just go upstairs?" Mia smacks her

"we are going upstairs!!! If he freaks and wants to go all crazy we need to be here, and besides Isabella is on her date with Jack, I think they are playing house" I laugh. Me and Mia think Jack and Isabella make the perfect couple, but since that is not on their minds, and better not be for about 10 more years, they are just play friends. It turns out that they have been friends for along time, Isabella goes to the same daycare as Jack.

"I don't fins Jay the 'Rick' type"

"me either" Manny looks at me and laughs.

"what??" I look back at her

"your gonna be a mother!!!! Your going to have some kid calling you 'mommy'!!" Mia slaps her again

"it's a beautiful think to have somebody call you 'mommy' and its not going to be some kid, its going to be Emma's child, her baby, something she made. Anyways your just all bitchy cause you gave yours up" Wow!!! Never saw that coming

"umm Mia is it that time of month??" I ask her and she laughs, but Manny aint happy

"you don't know why I did what I did!!! So why don't you just mind your own fucking business and shut the fuck up!!!!" Wow!!! Gah why do they have to fight. Mia gets up

"you killed" I get up and pull them away from eachother

"the both of you shut up!!! No fighting please!! Mia you said the wrong thing, Manny you need to understand that. Now please don't fight any more" they both look at me the at the floor

"sorry" they both mumble. I sit back down and wait for Jay to get here. We all small talk for a couple more minuets and then I hear the doorbell. All 3 of us walk up stairs, then Manny and Mia walk up stairs and into Jacks room. I open the door and let Jay in. when I close the door Jay pushes me up against it gently and kisses me hello, he places his hands on my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck, we stop kissing and I just lay my head on his shoulder, I didn't notice it but I started crying.

"hey baby what's wrong?" he lifts my head up and wipes away the tears with his thumb. I smile at how sweet he is.

"its … grr I soo don't know how to tell you this" he looks worried

"you don't wanna break up do you?" he looks so sad now, and I laugh

"No!! of course not!!!" he smiles and kisses me softly on the lips

"then what's up? Did somebody mess with you or something?? Cause if somebody did just tell me who and they're dead" I smile, he's so protective. I kiss him then start to walk towards the door. When he doesn't follow I go back and grab his hand, then I walk to the door and he opens it for me

"thank you" I smile and stick my tongue out at him. He laughs at me

"your welcome princess" we walk downstairs and I lay on the bed, he lays next to me and just looks at me, I can tell him.. I know I can, I just need to find the courage… I look at him and smile

"why are you just looking at me?" he smirks

"what I cant admire my beautiful girlfriend?" I blush a little and laugh

"yea you can" I kiss him softly, of course he kisses back and gets on top of me, I gently push him off

"we cant baby…" he looks at me confused

"why not? We're together now" I sigh, I am so not ready to tell him. I guess I have to

"because…." He looks at me weird

"because why?" he sits up and looks down at me

"because I'm pregnant" I said it in a whisper, but I think he heard me because he hasn't said anything else. I look up at him and he's just looking down at me with an unreadable look on his face

"Jay please say something…. Baby??" he blinks and looks down

"how?" I laugh

"umm you were there baby, I know it just happened and we didn't know what to make of it…. But we made SOMETHING out of it, and it's a little 8 week fetus" he looks at me again, now I'm scared

"wow… I don't know what to say…" I bite my bottom lip

"are you mad at me?" he laughs

"why would I be mad at you?? I was there too, it was my fault" I smile a little

"are you going to leave me?" he laughs again and kisses me

"why would I leave you?? I love you baby, and our baby" he rubs my stomach and kisses me again. I smile, then frown

"ok then we have to talk" he sits me up and pulls me on his lap

"what about my love" I look at him and then down at my stomach. Then I point to my stomach

"this" he rubs my stomach and looks at me

"what about OUR baby??" I smile, he's really ok with it

"umm we are keeping it right?" he laughs

"Of Course baby!!!!!!" I smile and kiss him hard, he laughs

"what you thought I wouldn't want to keep it?" I sigh

"no I just didn't think you would be happy about the fact that I'm pregnant, then I thought you wouldn't help me with the baby and stuff" he puts his hand over his heart

"ouch, you doubt my love for you? That hurts" I laugh and kiss him

"better?" he smirks

"just a little" I laughs and kiss him again

"now its all better, thank you baby!!" I laugh. He is such a dork, but hes MY dork. We hear yelling and a crash. I look at Jay and we both get up and run up the two flights of stairs in to Jacks room where we find Manny and Mia fighting, Jack and Isabella crying and the drawing table knocked over. Me and Jay run over to the kids, I pick up Isabella and Jay picks up Jack. I pick up the table and place it back in its original spot…. Which is across the room. Jay calms Jack down and I do the same with Isabella. Manny and Mia didn't even notice us walk into the room.

"SHUT UPP!!!!!!" they both look at me "didn't I ask for the both of you not to fight today?" they look down at me "you guys made the kids cry!!! And I bet you guys were fighting over stupid shit" Mia looks down and mumbles "she called me a slut" Jay laughs and mumbles "she shouldn't be talking" I slap him and look at Mia and Manny. Its like they're 5 or something. "Manny Mia…. Just stop. Please. For me just please stop fighting, I just don't understand we're all best friends what's going on with you two?" they look down and shrug

"what ever just stop the fighting ok?" they both nod. Mia gets a call and its her mom, she needs to go. So she packs up Isabella's stuff and hugs me and Manny good buy, they say sorry and Mia's out the door. Jack fell asleep in Jays arms. I smile, he is so good with Jack.. he's going to be an amazing father. Jay lay's Jack down in his bed and we all walk out the room, Jay turns off the light and closes the door. Me, Jay, and Manny go down stairs and sits on the couch. I lay my head on Jays lap. Then Manny speaks up "so Jay… you happy??" I look up at him and he smiles.

"yea I really am" I smile too

"that's cool" I look over at Manny. She looks at me and then laughs. I look at her like she's crazy

"umm Manny are you ok??" she laughs again and looks at Jay

"have you spoken to Sean?" he looks at her weird then at me

"umm no.. not today… why??" she smiles and then I sit up

"Manny are you ok?" I said the words very slow, maybe she'll answer me this time

"of course I'm fine!!!! You wanna know why?!?!?" Jay groans

"if we must.." I laughs n slap his leg. Manny's still smiling

"Me and Sean are dating!!!!" me and Jay just look at each other shocked. Now that's unexpected news.


	3. Its Time To Tell

Ok I'm Back

since school is back i didnt really have time to write

ok i dont like this chapter, but i wanted to give ya something, its short and i'll write more this weekend, or maybe tomorrow (depending on my home work) I am also taking ideas, so if you have an idea or want simething to happen just message me and I'll see what i can do

Once again i dont own Degrassi

* * *

**Its Time To Tell**

Jay and I Looked at Manny. She's still smiling and all giggly. I whisper to Jay "she MUST be on crack or something" I look at Manny again and she looks back at me. I laugh and she glares at me.

"Are you for real?!?!? You're dating SEAN?!?! As in Sean Cameron. As in my ex?" she smiles "you forgot your boyfriends best friend" she laughs and I look up at Jay. He's just looking at her like she's crazy. I look back at Manny and she's smiling.

"Since when??" we both look at Jay. I hear Manny.

"Guess!!" I laugh

"Manny just tell us, and why didn't you tell me once ya got together?? Why didn't you tell Mia?? You know we tell each other everything" she sighs

"Well we got together last night" Jay looks at her weird

"How if he was hanging out with me and Towerz?" I get up and walk in to the kitchen. Forget about them I want a cookie!!!! I go into the cookie jar to find out there's no more cookies!!! I start to cry and Jay and Manny come running in. Jay comes next to me and holds me.

"Emma baby what's wrong?" I look up at Jay and sniffle

"There are no more cookies" Manny laughs and Jay looks at me like I have six heads

"Your crying cause there's no more cookies??" he keeps looking at me weird and Manny keeps laughing

"Isn't it too early for cravings Em??" I look at Manny and shrug

"I don't know. All I know is that I want a cookie and there's none here" Jay laughs

"Emma you're a loser" he walks back into the living room and sits on the couch, I pout

"He called me a loser" Manny laughs at me

"Because you are" ouch!!!

"Ouch Manny your words hurt me" we both laugh

"So when did you and Sean become a item?" she laughs

"Ok well I know Sean and Jay were hanging out but I was texting him all night"

"Since when did you guys like each other?"

"well I don't know when he started to like me exactly, but I started liking him back in grade 7" wow, so she liked him when I was dating him?

"So while I was dating him and all you liked him?"

"Yupperzz"

"Ok so when did you guys start to talk?" she smiled

"ok well that same day you and Jay got together me and Sean started talking, and well we found out we liked each other, but we wanted to stay friends at first, so we did, but then last night he stopped by me house on his way home and we talked and… now we're Seanny" I laugh

"Well I'm happy for you" we hug. Then we walk back into the living room and I sit on Jays lap

"Baby can I sit on your lap even when I'm all fat?" he laughs and looks at me

"I would say yes, but you might break it" ouch. I slap him on his arm

"You hurt me!!" I rub my stomach and talk in a baby voice "daddy's being mean to me, yes he is, and he's being a mean idiot" Jay kisses my cheek

"I was kidding love, and don't be telling our kid that I'm an idiot, its going to think that I really am" I laugh

"But you are" he pokes me on my arm

"I am not" Manny and I laugh

"Baby you even said it!!! You said that's why I like you" he looks confused

"When did I say that?" I laugh again

"By Darcy and Sean's locker, you know the day Darcy told you to go fuck Alex in your car" he smirks

"Oh I remember now!!! Oh well... I don't want baby to know that I'm an idiot" I laugh and mumble "loser" he pokes me again and I laugh. Then he lays me on the couch and gets on top of me.

"Whoa!! People!!! I am right here!!!! And ya have a baby on the way" me and Jay laugh, then he starts to tickle me and I start laughing really hard. I'm laughing so hard I can't even talk. Jays laughing at me. Then he stops and I calm down. Manny looks at Jay weird

"Who are you really and what have you done to Jason Hogart?" we both laugh and Jay gets off of me, he helps me up and I just hug him. We look at Manny and she laughs.

"What?" she looks at me

"You guys are sooooo cute!!!!!!... So um how are you going to tell ya rents?" I look down. I never thought about that. How am I going to tell mom… how am I going to tell Snake? I look up at Jay who's looking down at me

"I don't know... Jay do you know?" Jay shakes his head

"Em my parents don't even know you… how bout this, Em you come over to my house later and you met my rents, then we tell them" I'm shocked, he really wants to get this done

"What if they think I'm a slut of something?" he laughs

"Then I'll curse them out, I don't care if they're my parents, you're my baby, and I love you" I smile and kiss him. Manny smiles

"So cute, well Jay I never met your family and neither has Sean, can you tell us about your family?" he smiles a little

"Well I have a little sister her name is Krystal, and she's 6. My mom is a teacher. My dad is a doctor. I have one older brother and an older sister. James and Amanda. And that's pretty much it" I smile

"What grade does your mom teach?" Manny smiles

"You have a little sister!?!?!? I wanna meet her!!!!" Jay laughs

"She teaches kindergarten and Manny if you really want to meet her I'll pick up Sean and you can both keep her company, she loves all of my friends" Manny squeals and we laugh at her. I look at the clock, its 4:30

"Maybe we should go before my parents get home" Manny gets up and gets her bag, she calls Sean and tells him that Jay's gonna pick him up. I write a note telling my mom that I'm out with Jay, Manny, and Sean and that I have my cell phone if she wants to call me. We leave and pick up Sean. He and Jay small talk while Manny and I do the same. Jay pulls into a driveway and we all get out. His house is beautiful!! It's a 3 story house, has a nice front porch, a nice big yard. I would LOVE to live here. For some reason I don't remember it being this beautiful. We walk up to the door and Jay unlocks it he steps inside and we hear a little girl. "Jay Jayyy!!!!!" she runs up to him and he picks her up "I missed you Jay-Jay!!!! You have been gone forever!!!!" Jay laughs and kisses her cheek "Krystal baby I had work" she pouts "oOoOo Krystal don't like work" I Laugh and she looks at Manny, Sean and I. "Who are you guys" Jay puts her down and she walks up to me, I look down at her and she hugs me, I smile and pick her up, she's very light for a 6 year old. Jay introduces Manny and Sean and Krystal smiles and waves hi then Jay introduces me "Krystal this is my girlfriend Emma" she smiles "I like your name, and your very nice, not only did you hug me but you picked me up!! Alex never did that, but I never heard Jay Jay talk about you" Jay laughs "Krystal this is Greenpeace" she giggles and hugs me tight, she whispers in my ear "Jay Jay never stops talking about you, he loves you" I smiles then pt her down when she wants to show Manny and Sean her room. She wanted me to come but Jay wanted to show me around the house. So Jay gave me a little tour and then we ended up in his room. We just sat on his bed and talked. Then I started to cry. "Jay what if my mom doesn't understand, what if she kicks me out or something?" he hugs me. "Em baby if your mom does kick you out then you can come here, or we can look for an apartment" I smile "ok but what if.." he cuts me off with a kiss "Baby everything is going to be fine, ok?" he kisses me again "Ok" we smile. We were just about to go check on Manny, Sean and Krystal when Jay's mother walked in the door. She's very pretty. She has mid length Brown hair, blue eyes like Jay and his sister. She's pretty tall and looks gorges. She sees Jay and smiles "Hello sweetie who's this?" she points to me. I smile at her and she smiles back. "Mom this is Emma, my girlfriend" when she's done futzing around she comes over and looks at me. Ok I feel like I'm being inspected. She smiles at me again and I smile back. "Emma… I never heard you talk about an 'Emma' Jay" me and Jay laugh "he calls me Greenpeace" I smile, I've learned to love that little pet name he gave me. She smiles and laughs, then she hugs me and I hug back "so you're the infamous Greenpeace, oh Jay your right she is gorges" I blush a little and Jay smiles. "Well do you guys want something?" Jay looks at me and holds my hand "yea actually mom we need to tell you something" she looked down at me, then my stomach. I guess she knows its coming. I squeeze Jay's hand. I can't do this, I wanna just go away. I want to hide in a cave. "Ok well then lets talk in the kitchen, I need to start dinner" we follow her and sat at the table. We watch her as she gets all the ingredients. We don't know what to say. "So what did you have to talk about?" I gulp and Jay speaks up "Umm mom…" he can't finish it, so here I go "I'm pregnant" she looks at us...

* * *

Ok thats the end of chapter 3!! I'll write when i get a chance to

I already know how the next chapter is going to go, but if you have an idea just message me, yours might be better then my idea

so please Review


	4. AN

Hey guys!! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever!! But everything has been really crazy over here (school, on Saturday I have classes for this really really big test I have to take) and I have writers block 

I'll see if I can write a chapter tonight and PLEASE send me some ideas, tell me what you want to happen I'll see if I can fit it in.

Thanks,

Becky


	5. Pickles and Peanut Butter

Me: I'm back!! (Smiles)

Jay: Oh Shit somebody hide me!!

Me: Ouch!!! I love you soo much and you wanna hide from me?? Fine be like that

Emma: (laughs) Jay you're a loser

Jay: Shut up Greenpeace

Me: Hey you be nice to her or I'll make you guys' breakup in the story

Jay: (mumbles) please do...

Emma: (pinches him) I heard that you jerk

Jay: I love you :)

Emma: yea wat eva…

Me: Can somebody read the disclaimer?

Emma: (smiles) sure… Emma Chica Luvz Her Jay does not own Degrassi but she does own Krystal, Jays mom, Amanda, James, and Samantha

Jay: Oh yea and she wants you to watch her Jemma music videos on youtube (looks at me) you really like me and Emma together huh?

Me: Yup I do (smiles) and on with the FF…..

* * *

**Pickles and Peanut Butter**

Jay's mom stared at us for what seems like forever. Jay finally spoke up

"Mom please say something..." I looked down. I felt like I was going to cry. She came and sat down across from us

"Wow… I didn't expect this to happen so soon… how long have you guys been dating?"

"It's a long story mom, just please say something about the baby"

"You better take care of it Jason Allen Hogart!"

"Of course I am mom!! It's my baby too, anyways I love Emma and I'm always going to be there for her" I smile and look up at his mom… what the hell is her name?? GRR the little things make life so hard

"Have you told your mom Emma?" I frown

"No... I'm scared to"

"Well I'm here for you; I am the baby's grandmother after all. How far along are you?"

"8 weeks" I smile, she took this better then I thought she would

"Mom you're not mad? You're not going to make a big fuss over it?"

"Mad? No. Disappointed? Yes. And no I'm not going to make a big fuss over it because its life, mistakes are made and I know how it feels to have 2 mothers fuss and whine about it, Jay when we told your grandmother about James she threw a fit! And she wasn't even my mother, and then when I told my mom and dad… lets just say that your dads very lucky that he was still alive when James was born." I laugh

"Is that why grandpa don't like dad that much? 'Cause he got you pregnant when you were like 16"

"Yup" she looked over at me

"I'm here for you Emma, anything you need just ask me"

"Tell my mom and dad please" I laugh and so does she

"Well if you really don't know how to tell them I'll come with you to support you… Jay I really don't know if you should be there, Mr. Simpson doesn't like you as it is" I laugh and Jay looks at me

"Emma it's not funny! My future father-in-law doesn't like me" I smile and kiss him softly

"Maybe if you weren't such a badass…" I laugh and he rolls his eyes, then I bring my attention back to his mom

"But you would really come with me to tell them?"

"Yea sure sweetie" I smile and get up to and hug her

"You don't know how much this means to me" she hugs me back and rubs my back

"Believe me I do" we let go and Jay smiles. I walk over to him, kiss him softly on the lips then hug him. Jays mom smiles and goes back to cooking

"Are you going to stay for dinner Emma?" I smiles  
"If you don't mind then sure"

"Of course I don't mind"  
"Mom, Sean and Manny are here too" she laughs

"They can stay too" we smile and walk upstairs to Jay's room. I sit on his bed and watch him clean up his desk. He has a really clean room. I look around and I saw just about 10 pictures of me.

"Obsessed much?" I ask and laugh. He looks at me then I nod my head towards the pictures. He laughs

"Yup" I smile and lay down. He goes back to cleaning that little pile on his desk. I roll over and burry my head in his pillow, I sniffed it once or twice 'cause it smells like him

"Emma, baby stop sniffing my pillows" I roll back over on my back and look at him

"I wasn't sniffing anything I'm just tired…" he laughs

"Yea ok baby" he walks over to the bed and just looks at me. I smile

"What?" he laughs

"Nothing, you're just gorgeous" I smile and he lies next to me. He holds my left hand with his right and he rubs my stomach with his left. I smile

"What do you want it to be?" he looks at me and shrugs

"I really don't care, all I want it to be is healthy" I smile again. I start to think about how great he's gonna be as a father. Jay stops rubbing my stomach and let's go of my hand. I frown

"What's wrong?" he looks at me

"Nothing" I look back at him and he sits up, I sit up to and he smiles

"Jay… are you okay?" he laughs

"Yea I'm fine I was just thinking"

"Oh… about what?"

"Us as a family" I smile

"I love that thought" he smiles too

"Me too, how many kids do you want?" hmm that's a good question

"Well two the least and maybe five the most" he laughs

"You want five kids?" I laugh too

"Yea but not right now, I think ones good for now"

"Yea me too" we smile and hug each other. We decided to go into Krystal's room to see what Sean and Manny were doing. When we walk in we see Sean sitting on the pink rug and Manny with Krystal on the bed.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Trying to torture me" Sean replies. Krystal gets up and runs to Jay, he picks her up and she hugs him.

"What were you two doing?" Krystal asks us

"We were talking to mommy" she looks at me and smiles

"Oh about what?" I smile back and then I go and sit next to Manny

"Just stuff" Jay replies and puts her on the floor. She sits at her little desk and starts to color in her coloring book. Jay sits on the floor next to Sean and he whispers something in his ear. Sean laughs and looks at me and Manny. Me and Manny look at each other and then back at the boys

"What?" we both ask

"Nothing" they reply. Gah they won't tell us. I want cookies again… I look at Manny and smile

"What Emma-Chica?"

"I want cookies" she laughs

"That sucks" I pout

"I know"

We all small talked for a while then dinner was done, we all went down stairs to eat and then when we were don't it was Krystal's bath time

"Your gonna be here when I get out Emma?" I smile

"Yup yup" she smiles and jumps up and down

"YAY!!!" all of us laugh then we go to Jay's room. We just small talk, nothing big. Then we hear the door and three people walk in

"James what did I tell you about that crap?" I look at Jay

"Was that your dad?"

"Yea, James is in trouble… again"

"Is he hot?" we all look at Manny and Sean gets a jealous look on his face

"Why do YOU wanna know? You have a boyfriend" I say

"Yea and I don't check out my brother, that's just wrong"

"I was just wondering, does he look like you Jay?" WTF?? MY JAY!!

I walk over and sit on Jays lap.

"Mine don't look" she laughs

"No I mean... you know what forget it" Sean looks at her then looks at Jay, he then gets up and leaves

"SEAN?!?! Where are you going? Wait come back!!" Manny called after him and she left too. I look at Jay

"Weird…" he says and I nod

"I think it's that time of month" we both laugh. Krystal's bath is done and she comes into Jay's room wearing PowerPuff Girls pajamas. She sits on my lap and I play with her hair

"Are you gonna stay the night Emma?" she asked me, I smiled and shook my head

"Nope, sorry" she pouts and looks at Jay. He smirks

"Maybe another time when we all don't have school me and Emma will take you out" she smiles and hugs me

"YAY!!" we all laugh. There's a knock at Jays door. Jay opens it and his brother walks in. He has dirty blond hair; you could tell he was a skater boy. He had a black Slipknot shirt on (A/N that's a good band, my ex turned me on the them. You should look them up if you like rock) and black baggy jeans. He was wearing black Convers too. He has Blue eyes and Jays smirk… I guess it's a Hogart smirk or something. Jay introduces us

"James this is Emma my girlfriend, Em this is James my brother"

We shake hands and talk for a little bit. He's nineteen and Amanda is his twin. Turns out twins run in Jay's family. After a while James leaves and me and Jay finally notice that Krystal is asleep. We bring her into her room and tuck her in. we then get my bag so Jay could bring me home. I say bye to his mom and brother, I didn't get to meet Amanda or his dad because they went back out. The drive home was nothing big; we just talked about the baby and when I'm gonna tell my parents. I think I'm gonna do it this weekend. When we get in front of the house I give Jay a long goodbye kiss.

"Love you Em"

"I love you too Jay, I'll call you tomorrow when I wake up ok?"

"Okay baby" we kiss again then I get out of the car. I wave goodbye then go inside. I hear him drive off, and then I walk into the kitchen to see my parents at the table

"Hey Em, you have a good time?" mom asked me not even looking up from the paper she was reading

"Yea tons… how was your night?" I asked while I was getting some apple juice from the fridge.

"Good" they both answered. I looked at them and then back in the fridge.

"That's cool… do we have peanut butter?" they both look at me weird

"What? A girl cant want peanut butter?" they laugh

"We didn't say anything, and yea we do it's in the cabinet above the sink"

"Thank you" I take it out and then I look in the fridge again

"Do we have pickles?" my mom looks at me like I have six heads

"You're going to mix pickles and… peanut butter??"

"Yea…. Is that a bad thing??"

"It's just a weird mix… I don't think they would go well together"

"Oh well"

"Oh Emma we have a surprise for you" I look at my dad

"What is it?? Is it a car?? I really want a car!!!"

"No it's not a car, but it's down stairs in your room"

"Umm ok, I shall go look now, good night"

"Night" they both say. I take my pickles and peanut butter and walk downstairs. I turn on my light and but the jar of pickles on my desk and the pickles next to it. I turn around and look at my bed then I scream

"OMG SAMANTHA!!!!" My old friend jumps up and hugs me, we both ended up crying. After a little bit of catching up I get my little snack and sit on the bed. She looks at me

"Pickles and Peanut butter… isn't that a little bit weird even for you?" I laugh

"Its what I want" we both laugh and then lay down. She's sharing the bed because I can't kick my best friend onto the floor. Yup my best friend Sammy is back in town. This rocks!!

* * *

Ok sorry it took so long, and I know this chapter sucks too. But I'm sick and its 1:44 in the morning. The next chapter will be a flashback about Emma and Samantha. That's why I didn't really put any info in about her in this one.

Well I hope you liked it.

R&R


End file.
